


Guilty

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Guilty

Clint feels a lot of guilt.   
He feels guilty for killing people,   
When he was a mercenary.   
He feels guilty for New York.   
For leading the attack.  
For killing his comrades.   
He also feels guilty for bringing,   
Natasha into Shield.   
He promised her a better life.  
Instead they were both being,   
Employed by Hydra.   
Clint feels guilty for cheating on Jess.  
Hurting her badly.  
He feels guilty a lot.


End file.
